The present disclosure relates generally to a retractable luer lock fitting configured to couple tubings to a surgical instrument used in ophthalmic surgeries.
A variety of surgical systems are used in ophthalmic surgery. For example, such systems may include a surgical console, accessories (e.g. footswitch, reusable handpieces), and various consumables. The consumables typically include tubing sets that connect to the console and provide a pathway from the console in the non-sterile field to a surgical instrument or other device that is used in and remains in the sterile field. A tubing fitting is typically used to fluidly couple tubing from the console to a surgical device.
Luer fittings are used extensively on medical devices such as syringes, needles, catheters, and tubing sets. Two types are common: luer slip fittings and luer lock fittings. Both types consist of a male fitting and a female fitting. Luer slip fittings are sealably engaged by a friction fit between the male and female luer surfaces. Luer lock fittings are sealably engaged with an additional lock feature on the male and female luer surfaces. More specifically, the external female surface includes a pair of opposed flanges proximate its opening. The male fitting includes a collar that receives the female fitting and has a single internal spiral thread that rotationally engages the opposed flanges to sealably engage with respect to each other.
As ophthalmic surgery continues to increase in sophistication and complexity, the need remains for new tubing fittings that will prevent the accidental misconnection of a standard luer slip fitting and/or a standard luer lock fitting. Additionally, there remains a need to simplify the connection between male and female tubing. Furthermore, there remains a need for such a connection to be backwards compatible with existing accessories with no locking features.
The systems, devices, and methods disclosed herein overcome at least one of the shortcomings in the prior art.